Nightmare in the Feadul Era
by ScarlettMystery
Summary: It was Friday, August 13, 2004. Kagome came home from school on the weekend and planned to go to the feudal era for a little R&R. But what she didn’t know was that what she would find wasn’t rest and relaxation, but the most horrifying thing she would ev


Nightmare in the feudal era

(A/n) This is me and my editors story... I hope you like it... Her names the HentaiMistress ... Enjoy...

_It was Friday, August 13, 2004. Kagome came home from school on the weekend and planned to go to the feudal era for a little R&R. But what she didn't know was that what she would find wasn't rest and relaxation, but the most horrifying thing she would ever face in her life…_

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she walked in her home from school. She kicked off her shoes and went upstairs to her room. "Hello Kagome. Are you planning to go to the feudal era for the weekend?" her mother shouted up to her. "Yes mom. I'll be leaving in a little while." Kagome answered. Mrs. Hirigashi (Sp) replied with an 'alright dear' and with that Kagome began to pack her backpack with supplies.

"Ok, swimsuit…check. Snacks for Shippo and ramen for InuYasha… check. Extra clothes and shoes… check. And some extra stuff just because… check. Ok, I'm all set." Kagome said cheerfully and picked up her backpack to leave. Suddenly, her brother Souta flashed in her bedroom doorway and shot her in the head with a fake arrow. "Ha ha! Got ya Kagome!" he yelled. "Grr… Souta…" Kagome said angrily. "Uh oh!" he said as he scrambled to get away. In the process, he dropped the gun her shot her with. Kagome quickly picked it up and shoved the arrow into it. "Ready, aim, fire!" Kagome retorted. The arrow shot and hit Souta in the back of the head and he tripped forward down the steps.

"Perfect aim…" Kagome said as she walked down the stairs and plopped the gun on Souta's head. "Now Kagome was that nice?" Mrs. Hirigashi called from the kitchen. "Gee, I dunno… look mom, I have to go before InuYasha comes over trying to drag me back." Kagome stated. "Alright Kagome. I'll see you soon. Good bye, and be careful." Mrs. Hirigashi said. "Bye mom. I will!" Kagome shouted as she jumped down the well.

The moment Kagome arrived in ancient Japan a cold chill ran up and down her spine. 'What was that about?' Kagome thought, but then shrugged it off. After climbing the well and setting foot on ground, Kagome knew something was wrong. "Kagome!" she heard a voice whisper. Turning around she saw InuYasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku hiding behind a bush. "What are you guys doing?" Kagome asked. "Shh! It's not safe! Lower your voice and come here with us!" InuYasha ordered. Kagome went behind the bush and sat down next to Miroku. "What's going on?" she asked. "… To tell you the truth, we really don't know." Sango started. "It all started out to be a regular day, next thing we knew, everything changed." Miroku added. "Well, that really tells me what's going on." Kagome said sarcastically. "Listen wen- Hold it…" InuYasha started. He sniffed the air and put his hand on his sheath. "We're surrounded…" he stated. Growling and panting sounds could be heard not far from where they were sitting. "Sango, get ready…" InuYasha ordered. Sango got a grip on her bone boomerang and stood on her feet, InuYasha next to her. "Now!" he shouted.

Kagome peered through the bushes and saw dogs. From where she was sitting, they looked just like regular ones, but this was not the case. Suddenly, one of them noticed Kagome sneaking a peak through the bushes and started running towards her. 'Oh no!'

(H.m/n) You know the resident evil story, right? Well, continue writing and if you don't know the entire story, call me up and I'll explain it to you. Peace. 

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing? Move!" Inuyasha yelled as kicked one of the dogs in the face. Miroku, Sango, and Kilala were to busy fighting to the dog to help Kagome. Kagome could only stand in front of the dog's wrath she tried use her legs but they wouldn't move.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled as she covered her eyes waiting for pain but it never came. She opened her eyes to see two girls standing in front of her.

"You know Soichido, this is a real pain in the ass!" A girl said she had long silver hair that was in a high ponytail. Honey golden eyes that sparkled with annoyance. Her attire was a pair of blue jeans that hugged her every curve, a white shirt that said 'Let me live' that came above her belly button. A long blue jacket that hung to her body, matching Nike ® air Force ones.

"I know what you mean Hikari, lets take them out…" Another girl said she also had long silver hair that was in a bun. Grey eyes that sparkled with well…nothing. Her attire was a pair of black jeans that hugged her every curve. A silk shirt that came up above her bellybutton and said 'Pay backs a Bitch' in grey letters. A long black jacket that hung to her sides. Black Nike ® air force one. Hikari and Soichido pulled out their coast showing a whole lot of guns. 45's, 38's, and 22's showed when they flared out the coats. They were platinum and custom made. Hikari guns had 'The Vixen' spray painted on them. As Soichido had 'Bad bitch' sprayed on hers. Hikari pulled out her guns and began to shoot she shot 7 times. Soichido who in front of her when she notice the pullets were near the dogs. Soichido crossed the over Hikari as she shot a dog that was in the air she landed swiftly on her feet. Hikari and Soichido gave each other a smirk as they put their guns away.

"Wait hold on a Fuckin' minute!" Inuyasha yelled as he unleashed Tetsusiga.

"Look here, buddy! You should have been drawing you sword when they were attacking… Don't start something you can't finish…" Hikari said as she looked at him square in the eyes. Inuyasha blushed and put the sword back in the sheath. Soichido began to giggle as she watched Kagome stand up next to Inuyasha.

"Come own Hikari there's nothing more we can do here…" Soichido said, as they were about to walk away.

"Wait! Before you go… Thank you…" Kagome said. Soichido and Hikari nodded Inuyasha stared at Hikari with a blush on his face.

"Hey, what are those weapons you girls were using?" Miroku asked curiously.

"You mean are babies?" Hikari asked as she caressed her gun. Soichido and Kagome sweatdrop as Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Inuyasha looked at her weirdly.

"There call guns…" Soichido said as she shook her head.

"I know that… But how did you get them?" Kagome asked as she looked at Hikari.

"Were not from around here…" Hikari said plainly.

"You're…. From the future aren't you?" Sango asked. Soichido and Hikari nodded as they looked at one another. Hikari looked at Soichido when she fell to the ground.

"Soichido what's the matter?" Hikari asked everyone ran toward her. Soichido took off her coat everyone watched as something crawled up her arm.

"It the virus… I'm okay really!" Soichido said as she tried to smile.

"It's still travelling threw your system you'll be okay…" Hikari said as she helped her stand everyone looked at them in question.

"Umm… can someone tell us what's going on…." Inuyasha asked as he looked at them.

"Well, I'm not sure someone with your brain capacity could handle it... But I'll tell you anyway." Hikari stated and InuYasha flinched.

"Say what! Don't think I won't slice yo ass up!" he replied angrily and was about to unleash the Tetsusaiga. Before he could even put his hand on his sheath; however, Hikari had her gun aimed at his face.

"And don't think I won't blast yo brains all over this forest." she replied and glared at him.

"Ok kiddies! Virus! Infected! Tell them Hikari!" Soichido barked at her.

"Calm down. You'll live." she sighed and put her arm down. "Sit down. This might take a while."

After everyone was settled Hikari began to tell them about the T-Virus.

"The what virus?" InuYasha asked confused.

"The T-Virus, Dumbass! Kami, I knew you wouldn't be able to understand!" Hikari sighed and Soichido glared at her. "Ok, Ok... Sorry! Anyway, the T-Virus is a virus that... well, literally kills you. You die, but your body just shuts down, and after a few hours you wake up... But you're not yourself. Your brain operates more slowly, and your body is just one decomposed heap of crap." Hikari explained.

"How do you know this?" Sango asked. Hikari's expression clouded.

"I-I know because... Because my mother... I had to watch her transform. Trust me. Not a very pretty sight. And I had to kill her. It was either kill, or be killed." she answered and stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry..." Kagome replied.

"Yeah, I bet you would be." Hikari growled and Kagome hid behind InuYasha.

"Tell me... how did this virus come to spread throughout Japan?" Miroku asked.

"Let me tell you this. Technology this advanced is only available in our time," Hikari stood up and began to circle around Kagome.

"And neither Soichido or I brought it here. And the only other person in Feudal Japan that can go into the future is..."

"Kagome!" InuYasha asked and looked back at her.

"Bingo! Guess what else? Soichido and I ran across a vile in the forest. A vile with the stench of the virus all over it. And guess what other scent we found on it?"

"Kagome..." Miroku answered.

"That's right. Tell me Kagome..." Hikari started and kneeled in front of her.

"Did you bring this virus into Feudal Japan?"

Kagome looked like she was about to cry.

"Y-yes! But it was a mistake, honest! My class went to an Umbrella laboratory for a field trip, and one of my friends dared me to take the vile. I did and I left it in my bag. I took it with me the last time I came but I lost it. I-I had no idea what was in the vile, and I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"We know... We know... We also found Naraku's scent along with it. No doubt he took it and released it not knowing the danger of it." Soichido explained.

"Now he's even stronger than before. We have to find him and kick his ass!" Hikari replied and stood up straight.

"How will that help Japan though?" Sango asked.

"The virus has and antidote that will spread through and fix everything. Hikari has the antidote, but it will only work if we release it the same place the virus started.

"Naraku's castle. Two birds with one stone huh?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, but some of you need supplies. Miroku, suck those bastards in and you'll become infected. Here." Hikari replied and handed him a handgun.

"Just point and shoot. Nothing to it. Kagome... Your aim and reaction time sucks. No gun for you. You'll be the healer. Shippo and Kilala... You two just try not to get killed, alright?"

(S/n) I did it I did it! Ok Fans Chapter one is complete….

H.m/n) Don't foget to review... .


End file.
